Gone
by Topaz98
Summary: Red And yellow are supposed to meet for a date, But Red Disappears. Yellow must now find Red.but how can she when Everyone has seemingly forgotten that Red even existed?Read to find out! Ships are Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Franticshipping.
1. Prologue

**Please enjoy the story! x3 It's my first,So cut me some slack. It's the prologue, So It's short.**

**Disclaimer****:I don't own Pokemon or poke special,Even though I wish I did.**

* * *

Of all the days, It had to be today.

She'll be waiting, Three, Maybe four hours for me to show up.

But I won't.

I can't move, so I'm obviously tied up or something else. How should I know? I can't see anything. It's pitch Black in here, Where ever 'here' is. They must've taken my Pokémon too.

I've been sitting here for hours, with nothing to listen too but my breathing. I have a throbbing headache, which I figured I got from my captors.

My Captors.

I desperately try to remember their faces, But all I get is a blur. I can't do anything but hope they don't hurt her too.

Hurt Yellow….


	2. Chapter 1: Waiting

"_Why isn't he here?"_I think. I wait at the edge of the Viridian Forest, Chu-Chu at my side."_How long have I been here?"_I've lost track of time. It's starting to get dark, though.

It's been 2 years since the battle with Guile. After that, we all went our separate ways. Green went back to his Gym and I haven't heard From Blue since. Crystal went to help Professor Oak and to discover new Pokémon. Emerald went with her. Silver said there where rumors about a possible reformation of Team Rocket. He left to disband it if the rumors proved true. Gold went with him to help, Against Silver's demands of course. Ruby and Sapphire went to visit the other Regions together, Ruby participating in Pokémon contests, Sapphire Battling Gym leaders. Red and I went back to Kanto. Green, Red, And I got together from time to time. A couple of days ago, Red finally asked me out. I remember passing out, but when I woke up I said yes. And here I am now, waiting for him.

I sighed and sat down. Chu-Chu jumped up into my lap and gave me a worried look.

"He'll show up soon." I say, reassuringly.

She gives me a faint smile, lays down her head, and falls asleep. I take her poke' ball out of my pouch and put her back.

A soft wind is rustling the bushes in front of me, and I catch a hint of red inside one of them. I stand up and walk over to it, inspecting it to find out what the red was. Another wind blows, revealing the red again, so I grab it.

It's a hat. Red's hat. Why is this here? Was Red already here? What happened to him?

That's when I feel it. Something wet on my hands. I look down and gasp."_Blood!_" I think.

The world begins to spin and I fall over. The world turns into a blur, and the last thing I remember is Red's bloody hat in front of me.

* * *

"Hey, Wake up." A voice says. It sounds far away and muffled.

"Hey, Wake up!" The voice repeats, louder this time. I open my eyes and sit up, groaning. It was Blue.

"You okay?" She asks, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked. It was early in the afternoon.

"I don't know. I found you when I was walking back to Pallet Town." She says.

I try standing up but almost fall down immediately, Blue catching me." Let's get you home."She says, helping me up.

"Where's Red's hat?" I ask, remembering the bloody hat. I frantically try to find it.

"Red's Hat?" Blue asks, confused.

"Yes. I found his hat in one of these bushes." I say, frantically.

"Red?" She asks.

"Yes, for the last time. I was supposed to meet him here for our date, but he never showed up and I found his hat while I was waiting for him." I say, frustrated that I can't find the hat to show her.

"Yellow…" She says, worried.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"There is no Red." She says.

* * *

**Tz:So that ends chapter one!**

**Yellow:So what happened to Red-Kun? *worries***

**Tz:You'll have to wait! Plus it's fun to watch you worry. x3**

**Yellow:Meanie. *Emo corner.***

**Tz: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2:Forgotten

"Excuse me?" I ask, spinning around."What do you mean there's no Red? You've known him for 5 years Blue!"

Blue knelt down and put her hand on my forehead "You must've hit your head really hard." She says, worried. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"Wha? I don't need to go to the hospital! We need to find Red! He's in trouble!" I protest, backing up.

Blue stood up and walked closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders." Yellow, there is no Red." She repeated." You probably just dreamed him up or something."

I pulled away from her. "Why don't you believe me? I'm not hurt and I don't need to go to the hospital! I fainted when I saw the blood on my hands." _Wait, my hands!_ I think. I get excited at this newly show hope. I hold up my hands for her to see."See?"

She squints slightly at me. "What blood Yellow?"

I quickly pull back my hands and look at them. "B-b-but it was here…..…..I remember it….." the blood on my hands was gone. I sunk to my knees. "I remember it. It was here yesterday." I trail off.

Blue kneels down again. I can tell she's trying to find a way to comfort me. "Ummmm…Why don't we…." Her face lights up. "Why don't we go talk to Green?"

Green. Green could help. He's close to Red and fought him in the Pokémon league. How could he forget that? I stand up. "Let's go."

We walk in silence up until I see someone I know. He's carrying a fishing pole. "Uncle?" I ask, Surprised.

The man turns around and looks at me. "Yellow!" He says. "How've you been doin'?"

"Good. Hey, can I ask you something?" I ask

"Sure, Anything." He says

"Do you remember Red?" I ask

He looks at me, Puzzled. "Red? Can't say I have. Why?"

I give a sigh. "Never mind. I have to get going. It was nice seeing you though." I say, Disappointed.

"You too. Hey, if you ever need anything, Just give me a call. Bye!" He waves to us as he walks away.

Blue gives me a smug look. "Convinced yet?"

I ignore her and keep walking.

When we get to the Gym, We walk in just as Green finishes up a battle.

"_Oh Greeny!"_ Blue says, Knowing it annoys him.

Green gives her a WTF I hate it when you call me that kind of look. "What do you want, Blue?" He says the last word like its poison.

Blue tells him everything. How she found me unconscious at the edge of the Viridian forest, and how I made up Red and refuse to go to the hospital.

"Why do you always dump your problems on me?" He hisses

"Because you're my big strong Gym leader, of course!" She says in a cute voice.

Green tries to hide that he's blushing and pretend that he didn't hear what she just said.

I can't help not laughing. After I stop, He walks over to me and stares at me.

"Who did you fight In the final round in the Pokémon League?" I ask interrogatively.

He sighs. "Blue. After Oak forfeited, we were the last two and I won." He said

I give a frustrated groan. "No, you fought Red, and you didn't win, he did." I say. "Next question. Do you remember the elite four that kidnapped Red?"

They both stare at me with blank expressions.

"The Elite 4?" Blue asks. "Who are they?"

I stare at them. "How could you forget that?" I mutter. I want to believe that this is all a big, sick joke. Maybe Blue washed my hands and hid Reds hat before waking me up. I wouldn't doubt it. But Green would never agree to follow through with one of Blue's Prank's. I try to think of something, anything that I can say to make Blue or Green remember. Then, I remember.

"There's no satisfaction in beating a weakened opponent." I say. It's something Red had said al long time ago in the final battle in the Pokémon league to Green.

Green looked surprised. He looked as if he was trying to remember something that he forgot but couldn't remember. He grabbed his head and sunk to his knees like he was in pain.

Blue ran to his side. "Green? Green? Are you okay?!"

"M-m-must….Remember…." He said through gritted teeth.

Blue looked up at me, A worried look on her face. "Go get help." She said

I stood there, Frozen and unable to move.

"Go!" She yelled.

"O-okay." I said. I turned around and ran out of the Gym. Did it work? Had what I said triggered some memory of Green's? I Ran into the Pokémon center and got Nurse Joy. "This way!" I said.

I ran outside and looked at the Gym Just as it exploded.

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Region:Unknown**

**Time:11:39:11 Pm**

It's been three days.

Three days without food.

Three days with little water.

They're not trying to kill me, or they would have already. No, They need me for something.

Want something.

From me.

The door to where ever they're holding me opens and 2 figures walk in. I try to see their faces but after 3 days in complete darkness, the light coming from the door hurts my eyes, blurring my vision.

"So this is the famed Red of Pallet Town." One of the figures say.

"What do you want?!" I growl.

"Oh? Straight to he point I see." He says. "Red, You know what we want."

I stare at him and don't answer.

"You took it from us a long time ago." He continues. " And it took us an awful long time to find you. I believe you remember the Masked man, Correct.?"

Of course I do. The Masked Man was the second leader of Team Rocket.

"He was working for us. He was supposed to control Celebi and go back in time to retrieve the Item that you stole from us, But you and your friends stopped him." He said. " And don't forget Giovanni. He was one of our best students. Until he Betrayed us and started that pathetic excuse for an organization Team Rocket. He paid Dearly for that. I'm sure you know Archie? He was working for us too. Cyrus, Lance, Maxie, Karen, Will, They're all working for us. They all have One mission,One purpose."

I know what he will say next.

"To find you." He says. "And retrieve the item."

"I'll never give it to you." I mutter.

The man smiled. "We thought you'd say that." He pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A TV came off the ceiling and floated down. A new reporter was talking.

" I'm here in Viridian City where the Viridian Gym has mysteriously blown up. Officials are trying to control the fire now. Witnesses report that there where only 2 people inside when it happened, The Gym Leader, and a girl." The reporter said. 2 Pictures appeared on the screen.

I recognized them immediately. _Blue, Green._ I Thought.

"Their Bodies were found 400 ft. From the gym, Flung out due to the explosion. Their current condition is unknown at the time." The reporter said.

My anger boiled inside of me. Blue and Green got hurt because of me.

"What did you do to them?!" I yelled.

The man smiled evilly and shut off the TV. The other man Hasn't spoken a word at all.

"My friends will come for me. They'll Realize I'm missing and they'll find me." I mutter, calming myself down.

"Oh, I don't think I'll have to worry about them. They don't even know you exist anymore." The man said, Laughing.

The last thing I Hear is his maniacal laughter and the slam of the door.

I yell at the door for about an hour, until I hear the sound of air being release.

The last thought I have is "_Poison gas."_

* * *

**Yellow: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL RED?!**

**Tz: *Sweatdrop* N-NO!**

**Yellow:AND GREEN AND BLUE?**

**Tz: *Suspicious look* Maybe**

**Yellow: I will kill you**

**Tz: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lost Hope

**Tz: Hello! Now Is Time for Chapter three!**

**Yellow:Are they Dead?**

**Tz: Yes.**

* * *

I wait outside their hospital room. I've been sitting here for at least 2 hours. It has been a day since the explosion. when the gym exploded, I was thrown back. I wasn't hurt, just a little shaken up. I an to go help them, but Nurse Joy held me back, trying to tell me that they would be fine. I didn't know if they where and I still don't know now if they're okay or not. They took them into the hospital too quickly. After the fire, Nurse Joy forced me to go home. I protested, wanting to help, but they wouldn't let me and sent me home. I got very little sleep, worrying too much about Green and Blue's condition. First thing in the morning, I ran to the hospital as fast as I could. When I got there, they wouldn't let me in to see them, but told me that they had a few broken bones but nothing too big. The thing that's bothering me most is how Green may have remembered Red, a hint of his existence. I would keep talking, but the door opens and the doctor comes out.

I jump to my feet, eager to see them. " Can I go see them?" I ask eagerly.

"No, they won't be ready for another hour or two. Why don't you go take a walk? We have a lovely forest not to far from here." He says.

I sigh and walk out of the hospital. I decide to take the doctors advice and decide to walk through the Viridian Forest, maybe look for Reds hat while I'm there. I pass the gym on my way. It's burnt down to the ground with nothing left but some slabs of concrete. The explosion caused the gym to catch on fire and part of the area surrounding police still can't figure out what caused it. They asked me if I knew, but I was just as clueless as them.I continue my walk and come to the place where me and Red where supposed to meet for our date.

I sigh and look up at the sky. " Red, where are you?" I say to nobody. "Why didn't you show up." It doesn't seem possible, Red never existing. I didn't dream him up, did I? All the memories of him seem so real. How could everyone just forget him? Why do I remember him? Am I the only one?

Agh, too many questions. I'm giving myself a headache. I look around the bushes, Hoping that I will find something that I missed before. Deep down, I know I won't find anything. I guess I'm just trying to find something, anything to help me separate fact from fiction, a hint of Red's existence.

I was right. I don't find anything, so I decide to look in the forest. When I enter, this overwhelming feeling of finally coming home overtakes me, and I can't help but smile. I look around at the beautiful forest around me. I ignore the rustling sounds coming from behind me and keep walking. The forest is full of Pokémon. It could have just been one of them. I don't have to worry.

I come to a spot that brings a smile to my face. It's the place when I first met Red. The place where he saved me. It all began here. If I had actually listened and not gone in on that day, our paths would have never crossed. This forest I'm in holds so many memories.

I'm looking around when I see something out place. Something that catches my eye. It's Red. A shredded piece of Red cloth. It feels so familiar. I turn it around in my hands a couple of times until I realize that it was once part of Red's jacket.

This new hope gives me new ideas in how to find him. If I can get Professor Oak to run a DNA test on this, I'm positive they'll start to remember Red. I turn around, Eager to go see the Professor, and jump back. There's a cloaked figure standing in front of me. Was I being followed? I'm so stupid.

Before I can say anything, they grab the cloth and take off sprinting.

Right now, I only have one thought. _Get it back._ I take off after him.

* * *

**Location:Unknown**

**Region:Unknown**

**Time:5:48:12 Pm**

"Tell us where it is." The man says.

I've heard this phrase repeated for hours.I keep my head down and stay silent. A fist punches my gut and I grunt and I cough up some blood. I wipe my mouth on my shoulder and look up at the man whose obviously having too much fun. I Brace myself as he raises his fist, but before he can hit me,another man comes in and stops him.

"That's enough, Draco. I'll take it from here." The man says. He's wearing a mask that's similar to the Masked Man's, which is altering his voice so I can't recognize it. The man put's down his fist and walk's out, leaving just us two.

He turns to me. 'Red, Red, Red. What are we going to do with you?"

I don't answer, trying to hide that i'm in pain.

"You're not hurting anyone but yourself, not telling us. You'll come to your senses soon." He says calmly, which angers me.

" I don't have it."I growl

"We know that, Idiot. You hid it somewhere, gave it to someone." He says in reply.

Before I can reply, a cloaked figure comes in. "I got what you asked for." He held out something.

"Good." The other says,snatching it from him." You wouldn't have had to get it if you hadn't left evidence in the first place."

"It would've been easier if this one hadn't put up a fight." The cloaked figure says, nodding to me.

"Don't mess up again, Silver." The other says.

My head whips up and I stare at the hooded figure. Silver? It can't be. He would never work for them, but my fears prove true when he pulls off his hood, Revealing a familiar face.

"Silver?" I ask, Baffled. It can't be.

Silver turns his head and stares at me. " Hello Red. It's been awhile." He says in a low voice.

I try to reply, But nothing comes out. I can't talk.

Silver sighs and puts his hood back on his head. " I'll be on my way." He walks out of the room.

The man I was talking to before turns and see's the surprise on my face.

"What? Surprised your friend betrayed you?" He asks " He never was your friend. He's always been with us."

I 'm too shocked to reply.

"And is this also one of your so called 'Friends'?" He asked, Clapping his hands

Two men drag in someone who's been badly beat. It takes a second for me to realize him. "Gold!" I yell. He doesn't respond. I turn to the man." What did you do to him?!" My rage builds up inside me. They're going after my friends 'l pick them off one by one, and Yellow will be one of them.

The two guards carrying Gold threw him on the ground and left. I wanted to go help him, but I'm tied down. The man walks over and slams his foot down on Gold, who groans when he does.

"More of them will join you Red. One by one until we get to your precious little Yellow. " He says evilly. He's stepping down harder on Gold, who's moaning in pain now. "Give us the Orb."

"You'll never get the Rainbow Orb." I growl. Better for me and gold to die than all of mankind.

The man growls and kicks Gold. He walks over to me and the last thing I remember is the kick to my head.

* * *

**Yellow: Hmph. Liar.**

**Tz: Fu Fu Fu...**

**Yellow:Poor Red! *gasps* Silvers Evil!**

**Tz: uhhh... Yeah. Lets go with that.****This ends chapter three! ****See ya soon! x3**


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal

He got away. My one chance of finding Red. Gone. I've been running for what feels like forever through the forest. I stop and a quick 360 reveals that I have no clue where I am. Great. A wasted effort. I plop down against a tree, panting.

How did he get away? I was chasing him when we ran into some bushes. He jumped through, me following close behind, but when I got out, he was gone. I'd been in the forest before and knew that it was impossible for me to find him because there was too much ground to cover alone. I kept running forward out of desperation to find him and get back the cloth that he took from me. Did I find him? No.

It's starting to get dark and cold outside. I decide I'd rather not freeze and yes, in my messed up life, I've had to go through that, sadly. I stand up, brushing off my clothes.

"Come out Kitty!" I say, throwing the poke' ball. A Butterfree pops out, giving a little yawn. I smile and walk over, leaning down. "I need you to take me up above the trees, Kay?"

Kitty nods and flies over and grabs my back. Huh. The last time we did this was when I kitty evolved to help me defeat Lance. That was a long time ago. Good memories.

I realize that Kitty's flown me up while I had a thinking rant. It's really dark outside and hard to see far. All I see is trees. Trees, trees, trees. It takes me forever, but I finally make out Pallet town not too far away.

"Over there!" I say, pointing in the direction of pallet town. Kitty nods and begins flying.

I have a couple of minutes of peace, so I try to make odds and ends with the possibility that I may never see Red again. It's seems like forever since the last time we've talked, when in reality it's only been a couple of days. What was the last this I said to him? "_Okay, I'll see you then!",_and his? _"Okay."_ Will that one word haunt me forever? I shiver at the thought. Okay, less peaceful time for me. I scare myself.

Kitty has landed us in front of Oaks lab. I call her back and turn to face the lab. The lights are on and I think I her people inside. Good. Maybe I'll have a place to stay tonight. I walk up and knock on the door. There's a crashing noise followed by Crystal opening the door. It takes her a minute to register that it's me.

"Yellow!" Crystal exclaims with a huge smile, followed by a hug. "What brings you here this late at night?" She's got her hair the usual way and she's wearing a lab coat. Underneath that is her shorts and shirt. Also crescent moon earrings. The usual Crystal cloths.

"I was lost in the forest chasing the guy that stole Red's torn jacket cloth but he got away and it started to get…" I say rapidly, but I'm interrupted by Crystal.

"woh, woh, woh!" She says, bringing her hands up. "One thing at a time! Why don't you come in and sit down?" Crystal, polite as ever.

I take a deep breath and start to calm down. "O-okay." I walk up the steps and walk inside. Crystal closes and locks the door behind me.

"Wha?" I begin but am interrupted by Crystal. There's something different about her. She turns around and her arm turns pink. Her "arm" extends and wraps around me. It's suffocating me. I can't breathe. Everything is turning into a blur. The last think I remember before fainting is someone yelling: "Go Lucario!"

* * *

Topaz P.O.V

" She's still unconscious." I say, stating the obvious. The girl named Yellow lays on a couch.

"Oh, don't worry, she's usually out for awhile." Crystal says calmy.

After I defeated the Ditto that was imitating Crystal, I went to go find her. It took me a bit but I found her inside the closet, tied up. She doesn't remember who did it though, Which makes my job harder. Grr, But I agreed to this, So I'm stuck.

Crystals lucky she called me in advance, or who knows what've happened. I had to travel all the way from Hoenn to get here. I've been living by myself, with only my Pokemon for a couple of years, training hard.

I take a big sigh and turn to Crystal. "Did you call your friends?"

Crystal nods her head. "yeah, They'll be here any minute."

Good. The more people the better. I look down at Yellow. A question is bugging me, so I ask.

"Crystal, why did you call me here? On the phone, You said that I had to get down here ask fast as I could. You didn't tell me why."

I thought I was kind of weird, Not telling me why, but I trust Crystal.

She turns around and stares at me. " Why, Because you'd just get in our way, of course."

"Wha?" But before I can finish, someone hits me in the back of the head and I black out. The last thing I remember is Green, Blue, and Crystal standing over me.

* * *

"Crystals" P.O.V

" Finally, It took you long enough." I say, folding my arms.

"Sorry, It was hard getting rid of all those doctors, but we won't be seeing them again." Green says.

" I Still think it was a stupid idea, faking getting injured like that, Blue says. But did you really have to kill those doctors Green? I mean, They where on our side."

" I was only doing what the master told me to do." Green says.

" Stop arguing. We have to get out of here before Yellow wakes up. Green, You carry Topaz." I say.

"Why can't we Just kill them both now?" Blue asks.

" Do you want to die? Master said to bring Topaz and don't touch the girl." I say.

"Fine." Blue mutters.

Green brings out Charizard and he and blue hop on.

"Coming?" Green asks.

I turn and look over at The unconscious Yellow. " You time will come soon enough." I say before hopping on and we fly away.

* * *

Red P.O.V

They're all here. All of them. Green, Blue, Gold,Crystal, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. They all eventually came in. Everyone except Yellow and Silver. I now Silver is working for them. I mean, I think he's working for them. There is little chance that he isn't. All of the people here have told me that the where captured by each other, So there's been non- stop fighting among them for days about anything and everything, but I don't care. Yellow will come eventually. They'll either capture her or she'll come to save us. So all I have to do is wait.

Wait...

Wait...

* * *

**Tz: And this end chapter 4**

**Topaz: You got rid of me just as you introduced me...**

**Tz: Life is full of disappointments. Learn to deal with it.**

**Topaz: Grr.**

**Silver: What About me?**

**Tz: I haven't decided. I'm asking my Silver expert.**

**Red:*rocks back and forth*Waiting...Waiting...**

**Yellow: Tz, You'd better free him soon, he's loosing it.**

**Tz: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

**Tz: Sorry for the long wait! High school has kept me from adding to this. :/**

**Yellow: Pff, took you long enough!**

**Red: I've been waiting, y'know. *.***

* * *

"Crap" Is the first word to come out of my mouth as I wake up. I have a huge headache, and my whole body is sore from that ditto trying to squeeze the life outta me. Crystal once told me about an experience she had with a ditto doing that to her too. Maybe it was the same one? Nah, it couldn't be. She was the one to teach me what to do in that situation, but I didn't get to apply it. It all had happened to quickly for me to react. Too bad. Well, at least I'm alive. Where is Crystal anyways?

I look around, under beds, in rooms, closets, and bathrooms, but there is no sign of her. Wasn't it her that saved me? She's the only one that would be here, because Blue and Green are obviously not here yet. If not her, then who?

As I'm thinking to myself and walking around, my foot bumps against something. I look down to see an orange poke ball at my feet. I pick it up and look inside of it. I'm surprised to find a Blaziken. Seeing it reminds me of Sapphire, the only other person I've known to use one. It brings back some old memories and a smile spreads across my face. I turn the poke ball around, trying to find a name. A signature maybe? But as usual, nothing. Nada.

I let out a frustrated groan. "Why does everything have to be so difficult!?" I think, stuffing the poke ball in my pouch. This has started happening way too often I should just get used to it. I need to look for clues or something Cliché'-like.

A few minutes later, I'm about ready to give up "Why do I even try?" I think to myself. I obliviously haven't learned my lesson from the last paragraph, and my raging has gone on for two paragraphs now. Anyone else notice that? Anyways, whoever took her or them if that's the case is good. Good enough to make me rage.

I sigh and trudge outside, defeated. I look around at the town of my to-be-boyfriend-if-he-hadn't-disappeared. Maybe Red's house is still there? Doubt it, but it's still a possibility and I think I should check it out, even if it means disappointment again.

To my surprise, it's there, but I know not to get my hopes up due to experiences in previous chapters and paragraphs I've had with this type of thing.

I walk up and knock on the door, ready to get over with this. I already planned out what will happen inside of my head. I'll knock on the door, and some random person will come and answer the door. We'll name him Buckets. No reason. I'll say to Buckets:" Is Red home?" And they'll say:" who's Red? No one named Red lives here, sorry!" And I'll be like" Big Flippin surprise!" But no one answers the door, of course. The universe just hates me, doesn't it?

The door is unlocked, so I'm able to get inside. Everything is the exact same as I remember it. I walk over to the wall and turn on the lights so I can try to find his room. After a few minutes, I successfully manage to find his room of residence. I flip on the light and look around. He has a computer, some Pokémon posters, a bed, and all that other stereotypical stuff that everyone has. I walk over to his dresser to find a folded up piece of paper. I unfold it and can't help but smile. It's a picture of us, me in his arms, and where both statues. The thought of us being frozen starts a shiver down my. It felt like it was going to be like that forever. Yes, I was still alive as that statue. Girls, I'll tell you right now, even though you've fantasized about being in your boyfriends arms of an eternity, it's really not that exciting if you think about it. Nor enjoyable.

My flashback is interrupted by the front door being opened. "How do they always find me?" I ask myself. I need to find a place to hide. Now. I look around, frantically trying to find a decent finding place. The footsteps are getting closer. My time to find one has run out. I dive under the bed just in time. The picture of Red and I slips out of my hands and rests on the floor. I'm about to grab it, but they come in and a pair of reginizable black boots come in. I recognize those boots from somewhere, but I can't recall it.

"Damn!" A voice yells," Why does she always get away?!"

I recognize the voice. It's Silver's! What is he doing here? There are so many questions I want to ask him, but I know he's not on my side.

"Huh?" He says, bending down to pick up the photo I dropped. "Ugh, why do those stupid always leave evidence lying around? They know it's the only reason she keeps looking!" I hear him stuff the photo in his pocket and he walks out of the room. After a few seconds, I think it's safe to come out and I do. Crap, now he has henchmen. Why was Silver here anyways? I already know that he's working for other people. At least I think so. Probably the people that kidnapped Red. I should chase him before...

I don't get to finish that thought, because during my thoughts. Someone has managed to set the whole house on fire. Why me? I ask you. Why? I blame the author. Him and his stupid freaking plot he has. I look for a quick exit, a way to get out. I know I can't get out. I know I can't get out through the door. The window. I climb up on his dresser and try to squeeze through, frantically trying to get out. It takes awhile, but I finally manage to make it out just as the fire reaches Red's room.

I go try to find help, but by the time I get back with it, we're too late. Reds house has been burned down to the ground.

* * *

**Time: Unknown**

**Town: Unknown**

**Region: Unknown**

Today, they finally let me go for a walk, for the first time in days. I learned that they have an invisible force field around our walking area. The hard way. It still hurts. They make us walk in circles in this empty prison field. Yes, I said us. Like I've said before, they've captured all of us. Everyone is still at each other's necks. The masked master (what I call him) keeps coming to my cell every day and tries to get me to tell them. They started to torture me now. I'll have those scars for awhile. At one point, green and gold were talking about an escape plan and they say they'll try it out any day now when the conditions are perfect. I tried to convince them that they don't have to do that, because Yellow will rescue us. That all we have to do is wait...

Wait...

* * *

**Tz: I didn't havr time to write Silvers P.O.V, So next chapter will be a short one because it'll only be Silvers. I just needed to post this a.s.a.p for an assignment, Sorry!**

**tz: there is a homestuck referance in this chapter. If you can find it, comment on this chapter and I'll tell you if you're right.**


	7. Chapter 6: A Different Side To The Story

I hate burning down houses. I really truly do, but it's for the people I work for, I guess. I didn't need that picture I found so I threw it in the fire, burning the evidence. I walk away and Yellow crawl out of the window. I walk back into the shadows as she runs by me, not even noticing me. Hmph. Typical yellow. Not seeing the truth in the things around her. I walk out and start to follow her, running on top of the trees. She runs for awhile and collapses on the ground, gasping and coughing for air. I sit and watch her, like I'm paid to do. I just sit there until she gets up and starts walking. I continue to follow her until my poketech starts to vibrate.

"Silver? Is that you?" Someone says.

"Dad?" I ask. "They're letting you talk to me?"

"Yeah." Giovanni grumbles.

"I hate it that they're using you." I say. "Why can't I just help you get out of there?"

"You know why, son. This is the only way our plan can come into effect. If I was in the inside of this group." He says.

"I know. Why did you call me?" I ask

"I assume you're following Yellow, Right?" He asks

"Yeah." I say, going along with this while I catch up to her.

" I want you to capture her and keep her hostage." He says.

" You sure? If they find out, you'll be killed for sure." I say, worrily.

"That's the risk I'm going to have to take." He says.

"Fine. Consider it done." I say, slipping on my mask. I hang up and dash after he, waiting for the perfect moment. She stops and collapses and I go in to finish my mission.

* * *

**Tz: well, I told you It would be short.**

**Silver: Do I really need Yellow? She'll hate me for this.**

**Tz: It'll be fine. It's all in this plot I have figured out...yeah... a plot...**

**Silver: Well, I Think everyone hates it... I know Yellow does... You don't reallly have a plot, do you?**

**Tz: Deal with it. and NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo oooooooooooooo...**


End file.
